


Twin Drabbles 24

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles 24

** Shiny **

“ Are you going to stand there with your mouth open because you look like an idiot” said Sunstreaker glaring at his twin daring him to say one word about his new glittery paint job.

“ Wow Sunny you look so shiny” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker walked over and slammed the wash racks door on Sideswipe’s laughing face plate.

** Die **

“ Calm down Sideswipe”, Sunstreaker smirked, “ I know I have a body to die for but you don’t literally have to suffer a spark attack on my account”.

“ Shut up Sunshine” said Sideswipe glaring at his twin who had snuck up behind him and scared the living daylights out of him.

** Treats **

“ So Sideswipe how ready are you for food poisoning” asked Sunstreaker as Sideswipe approached the groaning table covered with all different energon treats.

“ I’ve been dry heaving all day in preparation” replied Sideswipe looking at the wide spread of energon treats that Sunstreaker had made by himself.

“ You did say that you would taste test them for me” said Sunstreaker.

“ Yes I did” said Sideswipe regretting his promise to try Sunstreaker’s cooking. 

** Share **

“ Sure you want to share quarters with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe” asked the base commander.

“ Wouldn’t be the first time. I can handle him” answered Sideswipe.

“ Famous last words” said his commander but he approved the room arrangements. 

** Got **

“ GOT HIM. I FINALLY SLAGGING GOT HIM” shouted Sideswipe with glee.

“ Should I take you to the med bay for a check-up” asked Sunstreaker slightly concerned about his twin’s behaviour.

“ I finally pranked Jazz” announced Sideswipe.

“ Good for you but my advice is to go hide before he kills you” said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe gave his brother the one finger salute and left Sunstreaker in peace. 

** Move **

“ For Primus sake Sideswipe. Get a move on” shouted Sunstreaker banging on the door of the wash racks.

“ It’s a shared area Sunstreaker and I’m using it right now. So you’ll just have to wait” called Sideswipe with a smile as he turned up the heat which let the steam waft out of the gap between the door and the floor.

“ SIDESWIPE” yelled Sunstreaker. Sideswipe turned on some music which drowned out his twin’s cries.

** Chemicals  **

“ You know you mean the universe to me Sides. Your happiness is important to me. If this femme makes you happy then good. If she doesn’t then I won’t hesitate to pour paint stripper or other chemicals into her beauty products” explained Sunstreaker.

“ Primus Sunstreaker. Would you really do that?” asked Sideswipe.

“ Yes I would pour chemicals into anyone’s beauty products if they hurt you” answered Sunstreaker. Sideswipe believed him and hugged his protective twin brother.

** Applies  **

“ Sometimes I look at you and I don’t recognise you anymore” admitted Sideswipe as Sunstreaker boasted about his victory in the ring. Sunstreaker scoffed and said

“ I think that applies more to you Sideswipe”.

“ It doesn’t” argued Sideswipe.

“ Like I care. I’m off to the training rooms. See you later” called Sunstreaker walking out of their personal cell.

****

** Please **

“ Please”, said Sunstreaker quietly, “ Do you see me? Do you hear me? I’m saying please. I’m begging”. Sunstreaker held his hands together and looked at Sideswipe with the puppy eye look.

“ I don’t consider it begging until you on your knees” said Sideswipe.

“ No way in the pit. I’m refusing to smudge my finish for you” said Sunstreaker walking away from his twin.

** Looking  **

“ I know I’m good looking Sideswipe but it’s rude to stare” commented Sunstreaker catching his brother looking at him.

“ As if I’d stare at you” said Sideswipe turning his attention to his data pad. Sunstreaker smirked realising that Sideswipe’s cheeks were red.

** Killing **

“ I swore that the day I beg Sideswipe for forgiveness was the day I’d kill myself” said Sunstreaker brooding on the couch glaring at his lap.

“ Question though if you kill yourself are you killing Sideswipe too, since your twins”

“ Good point. I haven’t thought of that” said Sunstreaker taking a sip of his high grade as the topic was changed to something lighter.

** Body **

“ Morning Sunshine”, Sideswipe greeted with a hoarse voice, “ You look like you dragged your body out of the pit”

“ Gee Thanks Sides. You don’t look any better,” retorted Sunstreaker nursing his helm in his hands, “ this is the last time I go on a bender with you”

“ Agreed” muttered Sideswipe slumping onto the couch.


End file.
